


Wake him up. I dare you.

by Averyat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averyat/pseuds/Averyat
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo being the bestest of friends :) (Platonic)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Wake him up. I dare you.

**Author's Note:**

> |Triggers|  
> Overworking  
> Crying  
> Threatening
> 
> |Hurt/FLUFF|
> 
> |Tommyinnit, Tubbo_|
> 
> This isn't meant in any way be romantic 🙃✋  
> Btw Tommy and Tubbo are roommates, because, they are. This is also on the SMP. 
> 
> Also, a note to the story, Tommy and Tubbo are roughly the same hight, with Tommy about 3 or so cm taller. 
> 
> You can find a clearer version of this one shot on wattpad, I literally have the same username lmao-  
> Book title: Sleepy Bois Inc Oneshots! [Requests are for now closed]  
> (The last part might change-)

Tubbo had been adding some interior to his small wooden house, wanting it not to feel empty. The house gave him a nice sence of "safe", being tucked away in a snow biome. He actually considered inviting Tommy to live in this house, and leaving Tommy's house as a vacation home. 

Speaking of Tommy, Tubbo hasn't seen him recently, even though they're roommates. Perhaps today would be a nice day to check on him. Tubbo nodded to himself, setting off to see Tommy. 

Once he got there, he knocked on his door (yes, his house had a door now, go with it), not receiving a response. So he did what he usually did. Let himself in.  
"Tommy? " He said, looking around. Figuring out he wasn't there, he decided to go to the bottom half of his house. 

He soon found the boy, sitting by his chest, with a bunch of stuff all around him. In fact, the whole house had been kind of a mess. 

"Uh, Tommy-? " Tubbo's expression changed to slightly concerned, seeing the boy in front of him. Tommy's eyes where still slightly dull, even after his exile. They had gotten "lighter", until Techno's betrayal. Even though he'd never admitted it, his own brother betraying him hurt him so much. 

Tommy had bags under his eyes, and hiss hair was a mess. He looked up at Tubbo and groggily smiled at him.  
"Hi Tubbo! So glad you came! Wanna see what I've been doing these past four days? "

"Uh, maybe not taking care of-"

"C'mon! " Tommy stood up and grabbed Tubbo's hand, not letting him finish his sentence. Tommy opened a random chest and took out two full netherite armour sets. 

"Holy shit.. "

"Yea, I've been grinding a lot! Oh, I also have some tools, and recently I've been looking into potion making. " Tommy smiled, showing him his brewing stand, which Tubbo bet was stolen from someone's random house. 

"That's great, but have you-"

"Oh, and I befriended a wolf. " Tommy called for his wolf pet, which had a green collar on. "His name is Khaki, since that's the color of his eyess" Tommy said, spreading out the 's' on purpose, making the wolf sit. 

"Awe he's cute, but what about-"

"Oh, and if you come upstairs, you'll see that I have crafted a blacksmith table, and just a general table with chairs, so we don't have to sit on the ground- whoa! " Tommy yelped, tripping on the stairs, nearly falling. Tubbo out of reflex, held out his hands, just in case he fell. 

"You good?! "

"Sure? " That sounded more like a question, but before Tubbo could process that fact, he'd been pulled by the hand, upstairs. And there was, in fact, a table, which Tubbo had failed to notice earlier. In had a lot of paper and notes on it, along with like three different pens, and some colourful high liters.  
"So, here I have been making a lot of plans. "

"That's coot, but I'd like to talk about your self ca-"

"-like, detecting Dream's weak points, some strats.. "

"I'm glad, but please-"

"-I was also thinking we could use fire on him.. "

"Tom-"

"-or fireworks, since they tend to do a lot of damage, but of course I wouldn't want you to feel violated-! "

"TOMMY! " Tommy flinched at the outburst, freezing in place.  
"Tommy, please look at me. " Tommy continues to look down at his feet. Tubbo put his hands on Tommy's face and forced him to face him.  
"You have bags under your eyes, you look like you're starving, and mentally dying, and like you're about to fall. I'm worried. " Tubbo made a soft face. Tommy looked back with a 'I'm sorry...' face. 

"... Are you okay Tommy? "

Tommy bursted out sobbing. Tubbo pulled him close to him in a hug, gently stroking his hair.  
"N-no- no, I'm n-not. "

Tubbo let them hug for a little while, before gently pulling away, while grabbing his hand and leading him outside, towards his wooden cottage. Tommy was leaning onto him, still sniffling from time to time. 

Once they got there, Tubbo made Tommy sit on the couch in front of a fireplace, while he went to the kitchen for a few minutes, before coming back with two hot cups of chocolate milk. He gave one to Tommy while placing his down on the table on front of them.  
"Now, tell me what's wrong. " Tubbo said sweetly.

"F-four days ago, I got a message from Dream. " Tommy said, hugging his knees close to his chest. 

"Do you mind telling me what that message was. " Tommy shoock his head, but instead if saying something, he took out his communicator, and went to his and Dreams messages.  
"You.. Still haven't blocked him? " Tommy shoock his head once more. 

"I could never bring myself to. He holds a special place in my heart. It's not necessarily good, but it's not fully bad..? " Tubbo nodded in understanding. Tommy gave Tubbo his communicator, and red the messages Dream had sent. 

Dream? More like nightmare >:(

Two weeks ago

*Please, stop texting me*

But it's true! 

*Dream. I'm gonna block you*

Ten days ago

Where are you

*The hell are you talking about? *

You're supposed to be with me in exile

*Dream*

*Shut up*

*Please*

*I'm not in exile anymore*

*And I'm never going to be! *

Whatever makes you sleep better at night

I mean

It's not like you even do

*Stop.*

One week ago

Why are you still here? 

*TO GET MY BLOODY DISCS BACK DREAM*

*Stop sending me questions like that*

*It's not gonna work*

*I don't believe you and your manipulations*

Four days ago

Be ready to meet me in a week's time. 

If not

Then you can say bye to your discs

*Oh, shut up! *

... 

And Tubbo

*What*

*DREAM*

*WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT*

*DREAM YOU GREEN OLD ASS BITCH DON'T IGNORE ME*

*DRAM*

*REPKY TO MR*

*ME*

*Did you block me? *

*Dream I swear to God*

*Don't you dare do anything funny*

*I'll meet you*

*DREAM REPLY FOR FUCKS SAKE IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS*

Community house. One week

*Okay.. *

Tubbo read the messages, ready to punch Dreams little shitty smirk right off of his face. 

"Tubbo I-" Tubbo turned to Tommy who was once again beginning to cry.  
"Tubbo, I don't want to loose you... N-not you too.. T-thats why I've been preparing-"

Tubbo hugged Tommy, playing with his hair, and not saying a word while Tommy listened to the beat of Tubbos heart. Tommy soon fell asleep, getting the rest he needed. Tubbo decided to move into a laying position, making Tubbo lay his head on the couches arm pannel thingy, with Tommy's head on his chest, tangled in between his legs. Tubbo continued to play with his hair, staring into the fire, whilst humming a very well known song to him. 

We didn't start the fire! 

It was always burning!.. 

~~~

Quackity and Jack where both at Tubbo's house, planning to pull a small prank on him. Jack would've knocked on the door, but Quackity decided that busting in was better. 

When they got in, they were met with two best friends cuddling. Jack made a small "awe" sound, while Quackity was plotting.  
"Jack, this is even better! " Quackity whisper-shouted. "We could pull a double prank, and also black mail them-"

"Yes, do that, if you want a knife in the back. " Quackity and Jack both spun around to see Tubbo glaring at them, playing with Tommy's hair, who stirred a bit, before calming down. 

"Uh, Quack-" Jack started, but Tommy stirred again, making Tubbo a bit worried and made him glare at the two even more. 

"Wake him up. I dare you. "

"I- uh, I think we'll just leave, uh seeyalater-" Quackity grabbed Jack's hand as they both rushed out if the house. 

Tommy stirred again, gently opening his eyes, laying his chin on Tubbo's chest, still not aware of his surroundings. 

"Mmgh.. "

"Shhh don't worry, just go back to sleep.. "

"Mhm... " Tommy just layed his head back down, falling asleep once more, with Tubbo once again, playing with his fluffy hair. 

*Well I know who I'm murdering... *


End file.
